List of planets
Each planet on Gazillionaire has a special function. On each planet, each special function can be seen by going to "Explore Planet" and then to "Special". You can find out more about the time in Kukubia here. Bass Bass is a playground for stock market analysts. Frac Frac is the headquarters of the Voyager's Insurance Company. Hork Hork is the Media Capital of Kukubia. History The planet Hork is named after Emperor Hork Nicolson (Emperor Dred Nicolson's father). Hork Nicolson originally saw this planet as the hub of his propaganda machine. At the time, he was losing control of the Kukubian Colonies and was in need of help. The only problem was that Hork Nicolson was not nearly as intelligent as his father, the Great Bass Nicolson, and his efforts at regulating all media and cramming political slogans down everyone's throat only made the rebellious colonies even more upset. After Emperor Hork was assassinated by his own cabinet, the entire New Realm began to disintergrate. With this collapse came new liberties. For the first time is the Nicolson Dynasty, the media had complet freedom of speech. Consequently, planet Horn began to flourish as a cultural and artistic center. In those few years, the print, TV and film industries blossomed. It wasn't until the reinstatement of Dred Nicolson to the throne that things began to tighten up again. Today, the media is still much freer than the time of Emperor Hork, but there are certain lines journalists dare not cross. These regulations, however, have not prevented the planet Hork from retaining its place as the media capital of the Colonies. It is presently where 90% of Kukubia's films, TV shows, magazines and newspapers are produced. If a business needs some publicity, planet Hork is the place to be. Loro Loro is reowned throughout Kukubia as a great vacation spot. Mira Mira is the heart of Kukubia's religion and sacred resting spot of the Quaso Mutta. Nosh Nosh is known as the fuel depot for the entire system. Ooom Ooom is the mystical fortune teller's planet. Pyke Pyke is a major industrial center and the only place to purchase new L-Tech engines. Queg Queg is the infamous smuggler's haven. History Queg is the infamous renegade planet. It is here that the galaxy's most notorious gansters come to unload their wares. everone from Scooter Jay to the Baid-Rowel bandits routinely visit Queg. A poqwerful awrlord, who goes by the name of Lady Cornucopia, rules the planet and brokers all transactions. Because Emperor Dred Nicolson needs Lady Cornucopia in his on-going skirmish with Hapa Jillos, he tolerates he illicit activities. If Emperor Dred Nicolson had his way, Queg would be firmly under the control of the Imperial Magistrate, all smuggling activies would cease, and every transaction would be heavily taxed. However, Lady Cornucopia commands a large standing army, and she has been using this army as a deterrent against a possible Hapa Jillo invasion. If she were to become upset with Dred Nicolson and ally herself with the Hapa Jillos, it would literally mean the end of Kukubia as we know it. History shows that the Hapa Jillo Empire once included all of Kukubia along with a huge portion of western Gogg. It is only after the Great Bass Nicolson (Emperor Dred's grandfather) gloriously defeated the Hapa Jillo Armada and took full control of Kukubia that the Hapa Jillos retreated back to the neighboring galaxy of Pat Pata Pita. Although the Hapa Jillos have never regained their former power, they still command a sizable army. In recent years, the Hapa Jillos have become increasingly bold. They often make raids on outlying planets and merchant ships which stray into their territory. We can only hope that the agreement between Lady Cornucopia and Dred Nicolson holds. Otherwise, Kukubia may become the focal point of a long destructive war. Stye Stye is the financial hub of the system and home of the Traders' Union. Tilo Tilo is the gambler's planet packed with wall to wall casinos. History Tilo is the only planet in the Kukubian System with legalized gambling. Supreme Commander Dred Nicolson detests gambling and has outlawed casinos in most major cities. Emperor Dred is opposed to gambling for two reasons. First, casinos take money away from the general public, and Dred would much rather the public spend its hard-earned money on taxes, which go directly to him, than gambling, which lines the pockets of the casino oweners. The second reason for Dred's opposition to organized gambling is that 99% of all the casinos in Gogg are controlled by the Hapa Jillo Syndicate, a longtime enemy of the Dicolson Dynasty. The Hapa Jillos are a race of highly intelligent and ruthless creatures from the neighboring Galaxy of Pata Pata Pita. Although the Great Bass Nicolson (Dred's grandfather) defeated the Hapa Jillo Empire in 350 B.B. and drove most of the Hapa Jillo population of of Gogg, several million Hapa Jillos remained behind, scattered throughout the galaxy. Because they were not accepted by society, many turned to lives of crime, including racketeering, money laundering, and running illegal gambing operations. Some of the small operations grew so prosperous that they literally took over planets like Tilo. Before the Nicolson Family realized what was happening, it was too late. The casinos had become a fixture in certain areas and could not be removed. Typically, whenever Dred tried to shut down a casino, local political leaders and business owners would become so furious that they often threatended a revolt. Dred decided his next best option was containment. That is why gambling has been restricted to one or two planets is each system. In Kukubia, that planet is Tilo. If someone wants to gamble, they must travel to Tilo. In fact, gambling has become such a vital part of Tilo's economy that it accounts for 80% of the planet's revenue. However, even on Tilo, gambling is regulated. No one is allowed to gamble more than 5% of their total cash in one week. This was Dred's latest effort to curb gambling and gradually erode the power of the Hapa Jillo Syndicate. Vexx Vexx is the capital of Kukubia and the seat of the Imperial Magistrate. Xeen Xeen is one giant junkyard filled with spare ship parts and brilliant mechanics. Zile Zile is the wealthy merchant's planet and home to Mr. Zinn. Category:Planets